musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Mika
Mika, né Michael Holbrook Penniman, Jr. le 18 août 1983, est un chanteur, auteur et compositeur britannique d'origine libanaise. Biographie Mika est né à Beyrouth d'une mère libanaise et d'un père américain. Il a deux soeurs aînées, Yasmine et Paloma, une petite soeur, Zuleika et un petit frère, Fortuné. Agé d'un an, il quitte le Liban avec sa famille pour s'installer à Paris où il restera 8 ans. Au Koweit, pendant la Guerre du Golf, son père est pris en otage. Suite à cela, la famille déménage à Londres où il étudiera au Lycée français Charles De Gaulle. Il est victime d'harcèlement scolaire dû en partie à sa dyslexie. Cela le poussera à s'enfermer dans le silence et à développer son talent pour le piano. Il ira également à la Westminster School puis à la St Philips School de Kensington. Son diplôme en poche, il obtient une place à la London School of Economics où il refusera d'aller. A la place, il intègre la Royal College of Music pour quelques temps avant de se consacrer à une carrière solo. Les premiers temps furent dure. Aucune maison de disque ne souhaite le prendre car trop différent de la norme. Certaines maisons de disque veulent bien le prendre à condition qu'il chante à la manière de Robbie Williams ou Craig David. Il refusera et écrira une partie de la chanson de Grace Kelly. Il donnera tout de même la maquette de son futur album à une petite maison de disque qui était en faillite qui acceptera de le produire. Il participa à des concerts de musique classique au Royal Opera House de Londres, écrivit des musiques d'ambiance pour les vols de British Airways ou encore composa la musique d'une publicité pour des chewing-gums. Ses premiers passages à la radio datent de septembre 2006 et de janvier 2007, sur la BBC Radio 2. Alors qu'on dit de sa tessiture qu'elle couvre 4 octaves, il affirme qu'elle est en réalité plus proche de 3 octaves et demie. Contact *Son site officiel : mikasounds.com *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/mikasounds *Son compte Instagram : http://instagram.com/mikainstagram *Son compte Youtube : http://www.youtube.com/user/MikaSoundsOfficial *Son compte Youtube-Vevo : http://www.youtube.com/user/MIKAVEVO Albums 'Life in Cartoon Motion (2007)' right|200px C'est le label Casablanca Records qui a accepté de produire son album. Le premier single est Relax, Take It Easy qui deviendra rapidement un véritable phénomène. On retrouve sur ce titre la mélodie d'(I Just) Died in Your Arms de Cutting Crew, ainsi que l'introduction et la mélodie du fameux Spacer de Sheila & B.Devotion. iTunes Store a mis gratuitement à disposition, pendant une semaine, le titre Billy Brown. Le second single est Grace Kelly qui sera distribué par Universal Music. Le 5 février 2007, Life in Cartoon Motion sort dans les bacs. Il a été produit et mixé par Greg Wells à Los Angeles. Le thème de l'album est la transition de l'adolescence à l'âge adulte. Certaines chansons parlent également d'homosexualité (Billy Brown) et des discriminations sur les personnes fortes (Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)). L'album rencontra énormément de succès dans toute l'Europe devenant notamment numéro un en Angleterre, en France, en Belgique et en Suisse. L'album est notamment certifié "Disque de Diamant" en France. Entre juin et septembre 2007, Mika se produit aux Etats-Unis et au Canada. A partir de septembre 2007, il se produit en Europe avant de repartir aux Etats-Unis début 2008 avec un passage aux Grammy Awards. Le 4 juillet 2008, Mika se produit à Parc des Princes à Paris devant plus de 55 000 fans. Un décor, une mise en scène et une réorchestration de certains titres ont été imaginés pour ce concert. Mika y a d'ailleurs interprété le tube planétaire Grace Kelly en français, écrit par le chanteur Doriand. #Grace Kelly #Lollipop #My Interpretation #Love Today #Relax, Take It Easy #Any Other Worl #Billy Brown #Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) #Stuck in the Middle #Happy Ending + Over My Shoulder 'The Boy Who Knew Too Much (2009)' right|200pxCe deuxième album est sorti le 18 septembre 2009. Mika a principalement enregistré ses chansons à Los Angeles avec Greg Wells. Le thème de l'album est sur sa vie d'adolescent. Mika le considère comme la suite logique de son premier album. Son premier single fut We Are Golden qui est sortit le 6 septembre 2009. Cette chanson parle de l'adolescence et fut largement inspirée de la vie de Mika. Le second single fut Rain qui est sorti le 23 novembre 2009. Le troisième et dernier single fut Blame It on the Girls qui est sorti le 15 février 2010. Mika a fait une tournée, Imaginarium Tour qui a commencé fin 2009 et s'est terminé fin 2010. Il enregistre également la BO du film "Kick-Ass". #We Are Golden #Blame It on the Girls #Rain #Dr. John #I See You #Blue Eyes #Good Gone Girl #Touches You #By the Time #One Foot Boy #Toy Boy #Pick Up Off the Floor #Lover Boy 'The Origin Of Love (2012)' right|200pxCe troisième opus est sorti le 17 septembre 2012. L'album contient quatre titres en français (Elle me dit, Karen, L'amour dans le mauvais temps et Un Soleil Mal Luné). Le premier single fut Elle me dit sorti le 11 juillet 2011. Celebrate sorti le 15 juin 2012 qui et un duo avec Pharrell Williams est le second single. Le 21 novembre 2012 sort le clip de son troisième single Underwater. Le 3 décembre 2012 sort le quatrième single The Origin Of Love et le clip est disponible depuis le 11 septembre 2012. Le dernier single est Popular Song en duo avec Ariana Grande est sorti le 21 décembre 2012 mais le clip est sorti le 21 avril 2013. Mika est également en tournée à l'automne 2012. Toutes les dates françaises ont affichées complètes. Make You Happy n'est pas sorti en single mais Mika a sorti un clip sur cette chanson. #Origin of Love #Lola #Stardust #Make You Happy #Underwater #Overrated #Kids #Love You When I'm Drunk #Step With Me #Popular Song (feat. Priscilla Renea) #Emily (version anglaise d'Elle me dit) #Heroes #Celebrate (feat. Pharell Williams) #Elle me dit '4ème album' Le premier single est Boom Boom Boom dont le clip est sorti le 7 juillet 2014. Vie personnelle *Mika a fait son coming-out en août 2012 après avoir laissé le doute sur sa sexualité pendant plusieurs années. Il a expliqué pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps à faire son coming-out : "J'ai eu peur de ne pas être accepté par ma famille. Personne dans ma famille n'est gay. Personne dans ma famille élargie n'est gay. Tu as peur d'être jugé. Ensuite, tu te rends compte qu'il n'y a rien à craindre si tu es heureux". Plus tard, il déclare au magazine Out : « Je suppose que c'est parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu m'enfermer dans une case. On peut me coller une étiquette, mais je ne veux pas m'en coller une moi-même. Est-ce que ça restreint ma manière de vivre ? Non. Je fais toujours ce que je veux. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec une stratégie marketing. » En 2013, il revient encore sur les rumeurs de marketing quant à son coming-out dans Vanity Fair Italia : "Ce sont des bêtises. La vérité est que si j'ai tant attendu, c'est que je n'étais pas prêt. Je l'ai fait quand je me suis senti heureux. Et puis j'avais tant de choses à régler. Je devais parler à ma famille et à celle de mon compagnon. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui ne concernait que moi." Il est en couple depuis plus de sept ans et envisage d'avoir des enfants. *Lors de son concert au Heaven à Londres, le 26 juillet 2012, il dédie la chanson The Origin of Love à "l'homme qu'il aime". *Sa soeur, Paloma, a eu un grave accident en octobre 2010. Elle a fait une chute de 15 mètres. Elle est restée un an et demi à l'hôpital. En septembre 2012, Mika annonce qu'elle remarche et qu'elle a le moral au top. *Le 6 décembre 2010, sa statue au Musée Grévin à Paris est inaugurée. *Sa mère est libano-syrienne. Il comprend l'arabe. (Source) Anecdotes *Sa mère et deux de ses soeurs, dont Paloma, travaillent avec lui sur ses tournées. Quant à Yasmine, elle l'aide avec le visuel de ses œuvres (c'est elle qui a dessiné la pochette de l'album Life in Cartoon Motion). *Le 6 décembre 2010, sa statue au Musée Grévin à Paris est inaugurée. *En mars 2010, il devient Chevalier des Arts et des Lettres pour ses services à la musique. *Il a eu un souci pour son patronyme. En Belgique, une chanteuse de reggae Sophie Michalakoudis utilise comme nom de scène "Mika" depuis 1984 et elle l'a déposé à la Sabam, la société belge gérant les droits d'auteurs, depuis 1986. La presse et les fans ont rapidement accusée la chanteuse de vouloir tirer un profit financier de la célébrité de son homonyme masculin, Sophie Michalakoudis n'a jamais réclamé de dommages et indemnités. Craignant cependant un préjudice grave pour sa carrière, elle a intenté une action en cassation « pour l’organisation du concert d’un artiste utilisant un nom sur lequel il ne possède pas l'antériorité » auprès de la salle de concert où doit se produire l'autre Mika. Après l'échec de l'action qu'elle avait intentée devant le tribunal de commerce, les défendeurs lui réclament 30 000 euros pour procédure téméraire et vexatoire. (Source) *Par sa facilité à monter dans les aigus, Mika est souvent comparé à Freddie Mercury, le chanteur de Queen. D'ailleurs, durant son passage à Taratata, Nagui, le présentateur de l'émission, lui demande de chanter un morceau du quatuor anglais. Il étonne alors en reprenant une de leurs premières chansons : Killer Queen. *C'est après avoir écouté Heart-Shaped Box de Nirvana qu'il écrit sa première musique, qu'il décrit comme une pièce instrumentale, au piano, « affreuse », appelée Colère. Participations *Le 8 décembre 2012, il a apporté sa contribution pour le Téléthon. Il a d'ailleurs offert aux enchères une leçon privée de piano ou de chant. (performance ) *Le 21 janvier 2013, il participe à la Star Academy sur NRJ 12 (performance) *Il fait parti de la troupe des Enfoirés. *Il a participé au concert gratuit "Le Concert Pour Tous" à Paris le 24 mai pour fêter la loi Taubira sur le mariage pour tous. *Pour l'été 2013, il a fait le tour des festivals. Il était présent : **le 14 juin 2013 à Rouen pour le concert à l'occasion de l'Armada. **le 9 juillet 2013 à Istres pour la clôture des "Nuits d'Istres". *Il est l'un des quatre juges de la troisième édition de "The Voice France" suite au départ de Louis Bertignac de l'émission. L'émission a commencé le 11 janvier 2014 sur TF1. Galerie Photoshoot Mika 11.jpg Mika 9.jpg Mika 7.jpg Mika 6.jpg Mika 5.jpg Mika 4.jpg Mika 3.jpg Mika 2.png Mika 8.jpg Sortie Mika 10.jpg Clips Vidéos Life in Cartoon Motion thumb|right|270px|Love Today thumb|left|270px|Lollipop thumb|right|270px|Grace Kelly thumb|left|270px|Happy Ending thumb|left|270px|Relax, Take It Easy thumb|right|270px|Big Girl ( You Are Beautiful) The Boy Who Knew Too Much thumb|left|270px|Rain thumb|right|270px|Blame It On The Girls thumb|left|270px|We Are Golden The Origin Of Love thumb|left|270px|Elle Me Dit thumb|right|270px|Celebrate (ft. Pharrell Williams) thumb|left|270px|Underwater thumb|right|270 px|Origin Of Love thumb|left|270 px|Popular Song ft. Ariana Grande thumb|right|270 px|Make You Happy 4ème album thumb|left|270 px|Boum Boum Boum Tournée thumb|left|270px|Au Parc des Princes en 2008 Interview thumb|left|270px|Interview du 20/09/12 par France 2 sur "The Origin of Love" Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Masculins Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Musicien